


Not What I Expected

by probablyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mind Reading, Short, Smut, insecure tyler, not too smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjosh/pseuds/probablyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can watch in on a person's dream whenever he pleases. He had also refrained from looking in on Josh's dreams until now. What he witnesses is not what he'd expect from the cotton candy haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut holy pineapple.

Tyler watched as Josh's chest slowly rises up and down. His breathing was quiet, but more shallow than when he'd be awake. It was soothing to Tyler for he could not sleep. Josh was on his side facing Tyler with his arms curled to his chest, and his hair was poking out every which way. It stayed like this for some time before Josh began to grunt a little every once in awhile. Tyler brushed it off for only so long before his curiosity got the best of him. He began to focus in on Josh's dream, first not being able to see much as it were quite blurry, then a sharp image formed as if it were reality.

_Josh was on top on Tyler whose swollen lips let out pants every few seconds. Both of them were shirtless, but Tyler was down to his boxers opposing to his boyfriend who still wore his jeans. Tyler looked different to himself in this world, he was more handsome in his opinion. His features stood out more and he had a glow to his skin. A bright sparkle to his eyes. Dream Tyler was way better looking, as real Tyler only saw dull brown eyes and pale skin, with those stupid crooked teeth._

_Josh began to pull off his pant then stick his hands to Tyler's hips and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Tyler groaned as Josh began to kiss down his stomach. Sometimes it was weird to think of Josh as dominate, they did take turns of course, but Tyler was usually the one taking the lead. And just watching the last of his clothing fly off made him_  hard.

Tyler snapped himself out of Josh's dream, no, he shouldn't be poking into someone else's wet dream. Of course they've had sex multiple times before, but this was someone's  _dream._ He shook his head as he watched his boyfriend sleep in a new position. This time he was on his back with one hand under his pillow and the other on Tyler's arm. There was no sign, other than a few pants, about what was going on that sweet cotton candy haired boy's mind. Tyler on the other hand felt his sweats getting a little tight and decided on just taking them off. 

_'The world wouldn't end if I just took a little look'_ He thought to himself, and began to focus in on Josh's thoughts once more.

_This time Josh was completely naked, and Tyler's dick was in full view. Josh was slowly thrusting into the smaller of the two letting out loud grunts. Tyler let out weak moans as he clutched, more like sinking in his nails_ _, onto Josh's shoulders. Every once in a while he would sink his head into the pillow, or raise it to meet Josh's lips._

_Real life Tyler couldn't let his eyes off, god it was so_ hot  _watching as Josh fucked into him._

_He watched as his boyfriend's hand reached down and began stroking the head of Dream Tyler's penis. In moments he came all over his stomach, which was an eye full for Dream Josh and Real Tyler, causing Josh to come himself and Real Tyler to moan._

Tyler gently climbed out of bed trying to ignore the tent in his boxers, and waddle to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. With a few jerks, and the previous image in his head, he came quietly into his hand. He tried washing the thoughts away along with what was on his hand, but couldn't.

He crawled back into bed and gently wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, hearing him grumble something about how much he loves him.

And with that Tyler fell asleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote tyler thinking he looked better in josh's dream bc everyone sees themselves lower than what they truly are and bc josh of course will see him as the most beautiful person okay dont hate me i just wanted to do this prompt  
> this was kinda bad but eh


End file.
